Kumori no Hi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Sin importarle ya que el sol siguiera oculto tras las negras nubes. Porque al fin y al cabo, Kise Ryouta era uno.


**K** _uroba_ s es propiedad indiscutible de Fujimaki Tadatoshi- _sensei_. Esta historia participa en el evento: _Junio Dorado_ del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español.

 **K** _umori_ _no H_ _ **i**_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki **.**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido Kichan!_

* * *

Llegó en un día como este, con un cielo escondido tras el grueso faldón de nubes grisáceas de las cuales caían gotas como lágrimas sobre un mundo verde y refrescante.

Su padre se lo contó en alguna ocasión, —sentados, disfrutando de una mañana soleada de verano— que pese al clima y al nostálgico ambiente, había una inmensa felicidad que los rodeaba en aquella sala de hospital. Que a su madre pareció no importarle escuchar al firmamento partirse en mil pedazos, ni tampoco que la tierra temblara a cada beso electrificado dado por los fuertes rayos que surcaban a velocidad irracional el cielo. Todo a causa de su llegada. Así recordaba el relato contado por la amorosa voz de su padre, robándole una sonrisa que supo mantener intacta. Era bello y agradable, el saberse amado por completo. Kise, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, no pudo evitar dar un paso mientras miraba fijamente el firmamento. Acercándose lo suficiente al borde de la duela del auditorio. El agua cayendo ante él botaba sus gotas contra el césped, levantando los trozos ya cortados y los granos de arena sueltos, salpicándole las puntas de los tenis. La humedad empezaba a refrescar su rededor, podía sentir la calidez de la piel luchar contra ese descenso de temperatura ocasionado por la misma lluvia. Cerró los ojos, e inspiró profundo el olor a tierra mojada, los perfumes de los árboles —cercando el edificio intensificados por el agua— y su propia fragancia le hicieron sentirse tranquilo. Arrugó la nariz cuando las gotas le acariciaron la punta. Había una paz inusual flotando en el aire, ese mismo que llevaba hasta su rostro el agua para depositarla amable en sus mejillas.

No pensó en nada y dejó que sus instintos buscaran las gotas de aquella lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Recordaba, vagamente, una charla en la mañana sostenida por sus compañeras de clase acerca del clima. Las había escuchado decir que la situación apestaba, que con esas condiciones climáticas todos sus planes estaban más que arruinados y por ello las interrogantes vinieron, una tras otra: ¿Era así?, ¿esta situación en verdad era un desastre?

Terminó por salir del auditorio. Olvidando la conversación de esas chicas. Manteniendo solo la imagen de su nacimiento contada por su padre. Sin cerrar los ojos, permitiéndole al agua acunarse en sus largas pestañas, fijó la vista en la hierba crecida y las flores escondidas entre ella, notando que parecían bailar mientras abrían sus pétalos dichosas al torrencial. El viento tocaba entonces una balada y la lluvia cantaba en un tono tan fuerte que hacia vibrar el delgado tallo de las plantas.

"Hey, que forma tan extraña de moverse- _ssu_ "

Las miró con cierta gracia. Sintiéndose satisfecho cuando éstas se agitaron de una manera mucho más alegre al escucharlo hablar. Plantándole una enorme sonrisa. Estar en mitad de tal acontecimiento le hizo pensar absurdamente que tal vez, solo tal vez, el mundo estaba al tanto de esta fecha, de que hoy celebraba el aniversario de su nacimiento, y que por ello se esmeraba en organizarle una fiesta llena de vida y alegría, allí en mitad de los amplios jardines de Kaijou.

Alzó la vista tratando de entrever lo que había más allá de esa capa grisácea. Sabía que el sol se encontraba allí, en alguna parte, mirándole como él lo hacía justo ahora. El movimiento lento y pesado de las nubes le contó que se trataría de un aguacero prolongado. Uno donde el sol no se vería hasta que cesara el diluvio.

"Parece que no se quitará dentro de un buen rato"

No se dio cuenta del tono amargo de sus palabras ni del brillo opaco de sus ojos dorados. Tampoco que apoyó la mano derecha contra su cintura ni que se quedó mirando con un vago interés el firmamento.

Pronto se encontró empapado por completo. Con la ropa pegada al cuerpo. El flequillo hecho un lío y el agua besándole la frente. Estaba bien, así, contemplando el cielo caerse. Aguardando a que el sol decidiera asomarse, mostrarle un pequeño atisbo de sus poderosos y luminosos rayos; sin siquiera importarle el choque de luces que explotaban sonoramente al derrumbarse en el asfalto, y que habría hecho a cualquier niño correr despavorido.

Pero hoy no, ya no. No cuando había empezado a dejar su niñez en busca de una adultez aún lejana para él.

Le permitió entonces a la lluvia que lo abrazara, ignorando que dentro del auditorio alguien lo observaba detenidamente.

"Parece ser que esta vez encontró la base perfecta"

Allí, en la cancha cercana a la salida, Moriyama hacía un comentario inapropiado, tanto, que Kasamatsu —quién se hallaba a su lado— le miró con un gesto de desapruebo que al otro pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo.

"O bien, solo quiere refrescarse. El calor aquí esta asqueroso. Las chicas prefieren alguien que no sude tanto como yo"

Yukio ignoró lo comentado para entonces dirigir su completa atención a Kise y decir: "Si se enferma su estupidez no lo curará. Necesito que esté al 100 antes de que empiece el torneo"

Moriyama dejando su ridículo manoteo de lado se olvidó de sus fantasías, escudriñando ligeramente a Kasamatsu, intentado mirar más allá de lo que se reflejaba en esa mirada dura como acero.

"Deja de preocuparte. Los idiotas no se enferman"

Quiso que su comentario redujera el sentimiento inquietante en Yukio, pero éste solo arrugó el entrecejo, y Yoshitaka no supo atinar sí ello le había molestado o bien, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo expuesto. Así pues se quedó en espera de algo, lo que fuera, porque aunque no lo admitía, odiaba cuando la mente de Kasamatsu se concentraba en cierto sujeto. Ese al que las chicas idolatraban aunque estuviera bañado en estiércol.

"Entonces supongo que no necesitarás esto"

La aparición repentina de Kobori rompió el momento, liberando a Kasamatsu y atrapando a Moriyama que le miró indignado.

"Perfecto. Algunos de los chicos olvidaron traer su paraguas", Kobori decía mostrando el objeto a un Moriyama que le miraba molesto.

"¡Hey!, ese es mío. ¡Qué no ves que a los chicos guapos les hace daño el agua!"

Yukio les dejó de lado, aprovechando la interrupción pertinente por parte de Kouji. Acercándose a las puertas del auditorio. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kise quien simplemente se encontraba allí de pie, recibiendo la lluvia y mirando hacia arriba en una actitud extraña y silenciosa, impropia de él.

Antes de abandonar el auditorio tomó una de las toallas dispuestas sobre su maleta. Aún cuando estaba al tanto de la lluvia, no fue verdaderamente consciente de ella hasta que entró en contacto con la tranquilidad del chaparrón.

"Está helada", pensó.

Pudo sentir una especie de dagas penetrarle la espalda. Empapándosele el pecho en segundos a lo que solo se estremeció ligeramente. Kise era un estúpido, estaba seguro de ello, pero no pensó que tanto como para estar parado sin quejarse tan solo un poco por la frialdad del agua.

"¡Oi!"

Pero Ryouta se hallaba tan inmerso en sus cosas que no se percató de la presencia de Kasamatsu hasta que éste le gritó. El ruido generado por la lluvia y su propia distracción lo habían aislado por completo.

"¿Sen-", se quedó a medias cuando algo le golpeó el rostro. No dolió, no realmente, pero sí lo tomó por sorpresa. Mandando una señal a su cerebro aquel hosco y repentino gesto mostrado por Yukio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar allí parado como idiota? Sécate y entra. El entrenamiento aún no ha terminado", una vez dicho eso Yukio se dio la vuelta, Ryouta por su parte se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, bajando la mano, apretujando la tela al mirar la espalda mojada de Kasamatsu alejarse.

"Senpai"

El llamado fue amable, hasta temeroso, y eso hizo que Yukio se detuviera a mitad de su camino.

"Quiero quedarme un poco más. De hecho, quiero que te quedes también"

Existió un instante, breve, en el que Kasamatsu dudó en volverse pero el sonido de un relámpago reventándose en lo más alto lo espabiló lo suficiente para recuperar su compostura. Volteándose para ver a Kise con una expresión acongojada y con las pupilas doradas suplicándole intensamente.

"Deja tu egoísmo de lado. Piensa en el equipo, si el capitán y el as se enferman, ¿qué crees que pasará?"

Pero Kise no quería pensarlo, tampoco pretendía hacerlo. No en este día, no cuando el mundo le estaba festejando ahora mismo, y mucho menos ahora que la única persona que le faltaba para completar este cuadro se encontraba allí frente a él mirándole a través de esos espejos azules.

Ryouta se encaminó hasta Yukio, extendiendo la mano para alcanzar la de él. Estremeciéndose al encontrar la punta de sus dedos. Sonriendo de lado. Oyendo a las gotas animarlo. Atreviéndose a ir más allá cuando el capitán no rehuyó el contacto. Sintiéndose mucho más seguro para así entrelazar las manos.

"Solo hoy, senpai. Hoy quédate conmigo- _ssu_ "

Las emociones revolucionando las pupilas de Kise paralizaron a Kasamatsu. Era absurdo, tonto y arriesgado hasta cierto punto, el quedarse parados bajo la lluvia. Pero Yukio lo complació al no moverse de su sitio. Dejando que los largos dedos del muchacho se enredaran con los suyos.

"Gracias", la sonrisa radiante fue suficiente para que el capitán se deshiciera de todas sus dudas y bastas razones para no quedarse allí como idiotas sin hacer realmente nada. El agua por su parte continuaba cayendo, lenta, constante, sin el mínimo ánimo de quitarse.

Ryouta estrechó la mano de Yukio, mirándolo entusiasmado, procurando no decir absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a su superior. Después de todo era su fiesta, una extraña y orquestada por la naturaleza, pero suya al fin.

Tranquilos se dejaron empapar. Yukio entreabrió los labios, deseoso de percibir el frescor de la lluvia en su lengua. Ese gesto fue captado por Kise quien agudizó la vista y forzó a sus pupilas ahogadas por las gotas en un intento por no perderse la escena. Sintiéndose ridículamente sediento.

Las dudas de una repentina curiosidad golpearon enérgicas sus pensamientos, haciendo tambalear su raciocinio y esfumando su excitación. Rindiéndose pronto a ellas. Preguntando entonces en un tono calmo, agradable: "Senpai, el día que llegaste a este mundo, ¿también estaba lloviendo como ahora?", volviéndose al firmamento al entrecerrar los párpados y evitarle así el paso a las gotas tintineando contra su cabello. En cambio Yukio bajó la vista, centrándose en los campos verdes de la preparatoria. Dándose cuenta de que había nadie más afuera aparte de ellos dos.

"No lo sé"

No mentía, nunca había sentido curiosidad acerca de su nacimiento. Con saber que sus padres lo planearon, esperaron y les hizo felices, bastaba. ¿Qué importancia tenía el clima en aquel entonces?, estaba seguro que aunque hubiese sido tétrico la felicidad de ser padre era capaz de desvanecer cualquier lúgubre ambiente. La respuesta hizo reír a Ryouta pero de una forma tonta, como si eso fuese lo que estuviera esperando escuchar. "Ya veo"

"¿Qué te sucede?, ¿por qué pones esa cara?, me enfermas"

Aunque Kise estaba feliz, y se quejó por lo bajo con un: "Que cruel eres", como usualmente solía hacerlo, Kasamatsu podía reconocer algo diferente en él, aunque no atinaba a decir que era exactamente. "Nada. Es solo que tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de clima había el día en que naciste, senpai"

El capitán cerró los ojos, pareciendo meditar lo que estaba a punto de decir haciendo una pausa demasiado extensa para su gusto. Permitiéndole a la lluvia adentrarse hasta el interior de sus zapatos deportivos. Decidiéndose a continuar cuando los delgados arroyos en sus mejillas empezaron a correr presurosos. "Las probabilidades de que estuviera lloviendo son altas"

"¿Huh?"

Su réplica provocó que Kise enarcara la ceja izquierda y prestara mayor atención a sus palabras.

"Después de todo nací a finales de Julio, es cuando el verano aún está en su apogeo. Las lluvias, durante ese período, parecen no acabarse nunca igual que el calor"

La información recibida hizo que los ojos del as de Kaijou se abrieran enormemente, incluso que ignorara las gotas golpeando directamente sus pupilas. Más cuando a Kasamatsu le dio por rascarse la nuca y torcer la boca.

"¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿tu cumpleaños es el mes que viene?!"

"¡No grites!"

Kasamatsu no dudó en asestar un golpe directo y lineal al estómago de Ryouta. Sofocándolo de inmediato.

"E-eso do-lió", sin embargo el mocoso no tardó en recuperarse, para enseguida bramar puras tonterías. "¡Ah, senpai!, ¿qué día?, ¿qué te gustaría de regalo?, ¿podemos pasar ese día juntos?, ¿qué opinas de ir al karaoke? Sabes que mis habilidades son muy buenas, podría cantarte algo sí gustas-ssu"

Hostigándolo a una velocidad irreal, acorralándolo y despertando en su interior deseos de soltarle la mano para entonces sí poder golpearlo con mayor libertad. "¡Argh!, ¡cállate!, ¡deja de decir tonterías!", y lo intentó, al alejarse aún cuando Kise tensó el agarre impidiéndoselo.

"No. No son tonterías, querer festejar tu cumpleaños con la persona que amas no es una tontería", hablándole demasiado cerca, tanto como para sentir el vaho caliente emanando de sus labios rosas chocar contra sus mejillas.

"¿Hah?"

"Así que ya que hoy es el mío, ¿por qué no bailas conmigo?", la petición fue directa al pabellón auricular de su oído derecho. Electrocutándolo cuando Ryouta no se preocupó por evitar tocar su oreja con los labios.

"¡¿Qué día-", y aún así Yukio buscó resistirse al renegar infantilmente. Encogiéndose. Divirtiendo de paso a su kouhai que no se privó ni un solo instante de sonreír.

"¡Vamos!, hasta los flores lo están haciendo, ¡mira!, ¿no te parece que se mueven como Moriyama-senpai?", Kise lo tomó de la cintura pegándolo a él. Conteniendo el efecto de aquel ardor generado tras el encuentro del cuerpo húmedo del capitán con el suyo. Ignorando por completo el cómo el cuello de su camiseta dejaba entre ver el pálido y brillante pecho de Kasamatsu. Dibujando sus clavículas, despertando un hambre confusa que cosquilleaba peligrosa su garganta.

"¡O-oi, Kise, espera!", y sin darle pauta para que se acoplara a sus pasos empezó a moverse. Trabándolo intencionalmente. Eludiendo sus pisotones y girando una y otra y otra vez sobre el césped.

"Hahahahaha"

Sin importarle ya que el sol siguiera oculto tras las negras nubes. Porque al fin y al cabo, Kise Ryouta era uno.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Cha cha cha chán!, quiero presumirles algo, e-este no es verdad, no quiero, bueno sí, es que estoy muy feliz porque he conseguido una beta, para mí es Rota- _senpai_ , pero para algunos en fanfiction es **Fire-Akra**. Ella amablemente ha aceptado guiarme por el camino del bien. Así que me gustaría saber qué opinan.


End file.
